OBJECTIVES: 1. We have established a normal functional ovary cell line from Fisher rats. These cells grow in monolayer and produce steroids. They do not form tumors when injected into animals. These cells will be transformed in culture by oncogenic viruses and chemical carcinogens and their characteristics will be compared with the parental cells. 2. We have established a functional adrenocortical cell in culture from Fisher rats. These cells seem to be normal cells. Their characteristics will be studied and they will be transformed by oncogenic viruses and chemical carcinogens. 3. We have been purifying growth factors from bovine blood meal. These factors will be purified and their properties will be compared with that of known factors, such as somatomedins, non-suppressible insulin-like activity, EGF and FGF. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Stiles, C. D., Desmond, W., Chuman, L. M., Sato, G. and Saier, M. H. Jr. Growth control of heterologous tissue culture cells in congenitally athymic nude mice. Cancer Research 36: 1353 (1976). Stiles C. D., Desmond, W., Chuman, L.M., Sato, G. and Saier, M. H. Jr. Relationship of Cell Growth Behavior In Vitro to Tumorigenicity in Athymic Nude Mice. Cancer Research 36: 3300 (1976).